Pleasant Dinner Conversation
by Kaijo
Summary: Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Arisa, and Suzuka have a small get-together dinner, and certain subjects come up... A one-shot that I just had to get out of my system...


**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**

**Pleasant Dinner Conversation**

Xx~~*~~xX

It was a nice, expensive dining establishment, a place they had gathered to eat at often, on Earth. And a special quiet private booth in the back so as to allow them to talk about matters that sometimes didn't include Earth, without people nearby overhearing. This particular restaurant catered well, to its customers, but the price tag meant they couldn't attend often.

So it helped that Arisa and Suzuka were incredibly and stinking rich.

"Hey you, two!" Hayate greeted, as she was shown to the table. Arisa and Suzuka were already there. She took a seat in the semi-circle booth next to Suzuka, her first real friend outside of the Wolkenritter.

"Hayate!" Suzuka nearly squealed, hugging the girl. "It's so good to see you! It's been, what, a year since we saw you last?"

The other girl blushed. "I-I think so. I'm so sorry, but things can get quite busy in the TSAB."

Arisa smiled. "Don't worry about it. You didn't come with Nanoha and Fate? Do you know if they were going to make it?"

"They should," Hayate replied, nodding. "I think they were planning to detour to drop off Vivio at the Infinity Library so Yuuno could watch her."

"Aw, I was kinda hoping to see her again," Suzuka replied, remembering when Nanoha and Fate brought her for a visit last time.

Arisa fiddled with her tea cup. "So, um, are Nanoha and Fate really still living together?"

When Hayate nodded again, Suzuka said, "I never really figured that Nanoha swung that way. I mean, she certainly didn't show any signs."

"I know what you mean," Arisa agreed. "She didn't really show interest in boys, but then again, she didn't seem to show that kind of interest in girls, either. And Fate, well, I couldn't really read her."

"Did I hear my name?" came a familar soft voice.

"Fate-chan!" Arisa greeted, blushing a bit as the newcomer slid in next to her. "I'm sorry, we were just talking about you. Where's Nanoha?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Fate apologized. "She'll be coming by in a bit. We were running a bit late, and she told me to go ahead. She'll catch up after she drops Vivio off."

The table quieted down for a moment, as the girls looked over the menu. Then Suzuka said, "So, how are things with Vivio? Are you two enjoying raising a daughter?"

Fate beamed. "It's very nice. I never did get to spend much time with Erio or Caro."

"Are you two considering having another child, like maybe a boy?" Hayate ventured.

"I'm not sure," Fate replied. "There aren't really much in the way of mid-childian children to adopt."

"How about possibly giving birth to one?" Arisa inquired. "I so want to be a mother someday..." Her eyes wavered a bit in her daydream.

"Giving what?" Fate asked, her face confused.

Hayate blinked. "You know, giving birth. Getting pregnant?"

Fate's face was still blank.

"Um, didn't your mom tell you about, um, pregnancy?" Arisa asked nervously.

Fate shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. She never mentioned that."

A strange thought struck Suzuka. "You do know where babies come from, right?"

Fate smiled. "Of course! Don't be silly."

Arisa sighed while Suzuka and Hayate took a drink from their tea cups and looked at each other.

"They are cloned," she continued.

Arisa's eyes widened in shock as the other two wiped their faces from the tea they sprayed on each other.

"Are you two okay?" Fate asked.

"Fine, Fine, heh heh," Hayate assured her.

"Well, I was cloned, and Erio was cloned, and the cyborgs were cloned," Fate listed off. "I think Scaglietti was cloned, too. But the report said the council just created him, so I don't know."

"So you don't, um, with Nanoha..." Arisa started, wondering how to delicately phrase it.

Fate looked confused. "Don't what?"

Suzuka tried to keep her shaky hand still as she tried for more tea.

"...don't, um, you know, together at night, in the same bed..." Arisa continued, then trailed off helplessly.

"Sleep?" Fate offered. "Most of the time, when we're both home. We also watch TV together in bed sometimes, too."

Hayate managed to duck this time as Suzuka sprayed again.

"Suzuka?" Fate questioned. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I-I, uh, think I need to use the restroom real quick," Suzuka stammered out.

Fate stood up as well. "Really? I'll join you. I really rushed over here so I haven't had the chance."

The two girls left, and Hayate sat back down. "Wow."

Arisa nodded. "I know. It almost makes a weird kind of sense. From what I know of Precia, and Fate's childhood, she may have never been taught, and they didn't cover sex education when Fate was in our school."

"But what about Nanoha?" Hayate asked curiously. "Surely she had some sex education."

A deep dread struck Arisa. "Um..."

Hayate froze. "What?"

"Well, the thing is," Arisa began nervously, "with Nanoha having to go off for TSAB trips and assignments so often, I had to take her notes, and I was kinda embarrassed at the time with the subject and I thought she already knew and it was a small part of the health course which she passed..."

There was dead silence again for a few minutes, then Hayate stated, "So you're telling me, Nanoha might not know, EITHER!"

"Might not know what?" Nanoha asked as she arrived, smiling.

"Oh, N-Nanoha-chan, h-how good to see you!" Arisa managed, feeling her nerves becoming as frayed as Suzuka's.

The pony-tailed girl sat down next to Arisa. "It's good to see you, too! Are you feeling okay? You seem nervous."

Arisa laughed... nervously. "H-heh, I'm fine!" Her mouth was feeling dry by now, and the tea looked so inviting...

"Where are Suzuka and Fate?" Nanoha asked, looking around curiously.

"In the restroom," Hayate replied, then asked to forestall the question. "And we were just talking about you not knowing if Fate or you wanted another child?"

Nanoha opened up her menu. "Well, I actually talked about it with Fate-chan one night in bed that a boy might be nice, but we realized there weren't currently any other children for adoption on Mid-Childa and... Arisa-chan? Is the tea that bad?"

"N-no, I just had a hiccup or something," Arisa replied, wiping her lips and chin, and then the table.

Hayate took a deep breath. "Nanoha... this might be a strange question, but... you do know where babies come from, right?"

Nanoha didn't raise her face from the menu. "Of course I know where babies come from." The other two girls let out a long breath of relief. "Fate explained it to me."

*_whump_*

"Suzuka, are you okay?" Fate's voice came from around the corner. "Let me help you up."

"I'm fine, really!" Suzuka replied, as the two girls came around the corner and sat down.

"I see your group is all here," the waitress noted as she came up. "Are you all ready to order?"

"YES!" came the shout from three girls.

Nanoha and Fate just looked at each other in confusion.

Xx~~*~~xX

Bonus Ending:

"No, of course I don't believe that all babies come from cloning," Yuuno told her. "I mean, some do, obviously."

Hayate sighed in relief. "That's good. Because I think you'll need to explain it to Nanoha, and I can't do it, and I fear for Vivio."

He nodded nonchalantly and returned to his book. "Sure, I'll explain it to her the same way the Scrya clan did to me. A mini-griffin brings them wrapped in a cloth."

*_whump_!*

Yuuno looked up. "Hayate...?"

Xx~~*~~xX

Alternate Ending:

"Well that was a good meal," Nanoha said, satisfied, as the two headed back to their car.

Fate nodded. "It was, although those three girls seemed a bit strange today."

"Did you keep them confused as per the plan?"

Fate nodded, and the two high-fived each other.


End file.
